Club Penguin Wiki
---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|center|thumb default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *The Halloween Party is here! *Rockhopper has left Club Penguin *On October 25th, 2008 between 1PM and 3PM Eastern Standard time, Club Penguin has privately bought Toronto's Vaughan Mills Toy's R' Us store to celebrate their opening of their new toys. * A storm is arriving in Club Penguin. You can see this through the binoculars at the cove. Many people think it is for the Halloween Party! *On October 24th, 2008 between 3PM and 6PM Eastern Standard time, Club Penguin has privately bought New York's Times Square to celebrate their third anniversary. **Anyone and everyone who takes at least four pictures for the Wiki will recieve a commerative trophy made by TurtleShroom. * Club Penguin has now been fully translated into Portugese! *A Portugese language version of Club Penguin is now available, see http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2008/10/tues-oct-14-draft-welcome-braz.php *The new Secret Mission is here! *Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary is '''here! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Announcements *Sorry I haven't been on. I've been grounded from the computer for a week. But I'm back now!-- Barkjon 23:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) * Pingu Penguin is now a member on Club Penguin! He got a membership for a whole year! * We have a new logo!! Mrperson777 Created the "Wiki Puffle", and Agentgenius added some text. --Mrperson777 Oct, 29, 2008. * Visit this new article: Ninja Ghost * User:Ninga001 deleted everything off of this page earlier today. I restored everything he deleted off of the main page of this wiki, however it was a terrible thing to do. --Pingu Penguin * TurtleShroom has been laden upon by an unfathomable burden of his homeschool work, and thus his appearences on this wiki will be noticably less until Christmas or so. Like all high-schoolers, I am bound to a semester input and this round is drawing to an end. Thus, the Supreme Wiki Authority is to be Barkjon until my return. All things are to be submitted to Barkjon until further notice. This wiki shall not have its policy altered without me here, so please, NO CONTROVERSY! You are not to edit my talk page on this Wiki unless it is COMPLETELY NEEDED. I will not be able to respond for a good while, so it would not be able to work anyway. However, I may be more active on the CP Fan Fiction Wiki. Co-managing a massive database with you responsible is very hard, but growing a small community of pictures and characters is much easier. You should expect me back to normal by exactly December 19th of this year, as Christmas Break relieves all education standards by way of the most glorious Relegious Holiday (and lots of presents). Until then, I shall try my hardest to at least visit this wiki at any possible conviencece, but remember: eductaion is more important. I shall NEVER quit the database (I'm addicted to Club Penguin like Opium in the 1500s), so I shall return. It will take a while, but ''I shall return!'' br> I wish good luck and a Happy, safe, and sin-free Halloween to all of the community, and I hope to return any chance I get. Once again, I am NOT quitting!! Sincerely, TurtleShroom, Co-Webmaster. Jesus Loves You and Died for You! *Try to restore the Picture Of The Day okay?-- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) * Sorry, I won't be editing until Saturday. Homework, you know! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 17:43, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *Sk8rbluscat has quit the Club Penguin Wiki. I'm trying to get away from Club Penguin. I have a major addiction to it. --User:Sk8rbluscat *User:Sk8rbluscat is back from quitting. Signed, User:Sk8rbluscat *Sk8rbluscat has started the Styx Wiki. For those of you who like Styx, that is the place! --User:Sk8rbluscat *User:Katoy90 will not be able to edit from Oct.30 to Nov.5 because of busy surfing internet and playing Club Penguin. --User:Katoy90 Note: Past announcements have been archived. Go to this page to see them See Also *Disney's Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The current Pin is in the Dance Lounge on the table. ]] Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *You can get the Big Pumpkin background by completing the Candy Hunt Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help